


most desirable

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Series: Jon and Dany fluff [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: just normal pregnant Dany stuff lol
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Jon and Dany fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	most desirable

**Author's Note:**

> just normal pregnant Dany stuff lol

“Where is your mother, boy?” Jon bent down to scratch the spot behind Ghost’s ears which only made the direwolf lean to him more, asking for more. “Where is she, huh, still hidin’?”

Ghost whined, standing on all fours, and walking towards the room with the painted table. Jon followed the direwolf, knowing he’s leading him where she’s hiding this time.

A gasp sounded in the room as Ghost pushed the door open, followed by Jon. Once Jon was inside the room, Ghost made his exit, but not before stealing one last look at Jon to show his support.

“Ghost, you promised you wouldn’t snitch.” She chastised Ghost, who looked at least a bit apologetic. The direwolf huffed before leaving, as if telling them to _sort things out like adults._

“Missandei told me you haven’t had anything to eat all day.”

She turned her back away from him.

“What is it; did you not like the food? I could ask–“

“I don’t want anything.” She mumbled the next part but Jon still heard her, “Everything taste bland here.”

He chuckled. Ever since they found out she’s carrying their child, Dany had been in an odd mood. Sometimes she would eat everything that’s in her plate and then ask for more but at times, such as this one, she could stomach nothing but a few sip of water.

“What do you want, this time, huh?” He asked, moving closer to where she’s sitting reading her book.

“I don’t want anything. I’m already huge as it is.”

“What?” He laughed, which earned a glare from his darling fiery wife. “Huge, Dany? You’re still the tiniest queen I know.”

The glare only intensified. Wrong answer, he thought. “Nothing fits me anymore.”

“And?”

“I do not have anything else to wear, might I make it clearer for you, Jon Snow?”

“So we’ll ask the handmaidens to sew more clothes for you, love.”

“I’m not–“

Oh no. Here it comes. Sam had told her it’s normal for a woman to be emotional when she’s expecting. But this is still Daenerys Targaryen they’re talking about, mother of dragons, queen of all seven kingdoms, and Jon had not expected it now as he did not expected it the first time it happened.

Immediately sitting in front of her, he asked. “What’s it, love?”

“I’m not beautiful.”

_What?_

For the life of him, he did not want to laugh, he really didn’t but it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in a long while. Daenerys Targaryen, the most beautiful woman in the known world, saying she’s not beautiful? Jon might have hit his head or he must be in a terrible dream for it simple cannot be true.

His laughter ceased when he felt her jabbing at his shoulders, telling him to stop laughing at her. “I’m sorry.” He said, still chortling. “Sorry.”

She moved away, crossing her arms across her chest as she headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Away, where you cannot laugh at the expense of my struggle.”

He held laughter back; she looks so adorable like this. One would think she’s naught but a blushing made having a quarrel with her betrothed instead of a woman who runs the entire seven kingdoms and rides a dragon to battle.

He took long strides to block her path. “Dany...”

Up close, he saw her eyes turning glassy now. _No._ Sam warned her about these too.

“Sorry for laughing, it’s just that–. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Dany.”

“Well have you seen these bags under my eyes, and look...” She lifted her hand up for him to inspect. “I am paler than the usual, and my dresses don’t fit me anymore, Jon!” She whined before throwing herself on him, clutching into his sides.

She sniffled, “I don’t feel desirable.”

“That is simply not the truth. You have–. Dany, I have yet to meet anyone who is as beautiful, as perfect as you. I don’t think anyone will ever compare to you, my love.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re my husband.”

He chuckled, “Because I am your husband, I know you better than anyone. Come on, let’s get something on your stomach, lest this little monster is going to retaliate.” He said, brushing his knuckles against her stomach.

She still looks a bit unconvinced and so he wrap her in his arms, “I love you, Dany. No matter what form you take, even when were old and grey and a thousand years old, you will still be the most beautiful woman in the world for me.”

Her lip turned a bit upward, a smile tugging at it.

He kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle, “Don’t forget that.” 

She hummed, putting her head against his chest. “How is it that you always make me feel better?”

Lifting her head up, she laced her fingers with his, tugging at his hand. “Come on then, the little dragon is hungry.”

He chuckled, following after her.


End file.
